For the Love of the Game
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: No, this has nothing to do with the movie. I just used the title. This is my first try at a taiora fic. This is in Sora's P.O.V. It might not be that good but please be nice and R
1. For the Love of the Game 1

Go to my previous fics for my disclaimer  
  
For the Love of the Game: Part 1  
  
"BREAK" our team's coach said. With that, the cheerleaders took a break also. So I decided to go over to Mimi, just to say hi. But then coach called me to her office so she could talk to me. She sounded serious and said that this couldn't wait. So I followed her inside.   
  
There was air conditioning there, which made the office the best place to be during break. I helped myself to a wooden chair on the other side of Ms. Robin's desk so I could face her. She sat down but seemed uncomfortable so she stood up and began walking around. I turned in all directions so my eyes could keep track of her.   
  
Finally, after a lot of walking around and thinking, she spoke up. "Ms. Takenouchi, you are informed that we'll be playing the boy's soccer team next Saturday, correct?" I nodded. Of course I was informed, what was this woman thinking? I mean, I am the captain of this girl's soccer team and the fact that this is the main annual sports event. She continued. "Well, then you must be aware of how important this is. Last year's captain failed to maintain our dignity as girls. So are you going to do the same?"  
  
"No, of course not, coach. I try my hardest to defeat the other team." As you can see, my coach is a little whacked and she is really concerned about our, or more her, dignity. I really don't care if we win or lose. After all, if my team win, that's great. If our team lose, then we'd be losing to my friend, Tai's team. Which also holds the local championship trophy. People said that they might go national someday. Someday...  
  
"Well, good. I have a lot of faith in you, Ms. Takenouchi. Don't fail me." She made it sound like I was going to war or something. I almost wanted to tease her by saluting to her and say, "Yes ma'am." But then I pulled back because I know that if I said that, my soccer days are over. You see, Ms. Robin does not have the best sense of humor.  
  
After I "escorted myself out the door"(as Ms. Robin puts it), I was crowded by my teammates. They were pretty concerned about what happened. I just said casually that it was nothing so they just went back to their little gossiping. My friends, Jen, Cassie and Tammy stayed to talk to me though. Mimi came over also.   
  
"What's up, guys?" I asked in my casual tone. Then they all glared at me. For a minute, I was completely clueless about why they were doing that. Then I realized. "Sorry, gals. I'm just too used to that expression I guess."   
  
"Well, maybe you should start getting used to saying girls or gals, which you'd probably prefer." Mimi said. This is Mimi Tachikawa. She is probably one of the richest people I know. Actually, she IS the richest person I know. But the good thing is, she's not stuck up at all. In fact, she's my best friend. We met when us and a bunch of other kids dropped in at a place called the digiworld. There, I met a lot of new friends which I shared adventures with.   
  
"What? Am I suppose to go up to Tai and the others and say, "Hey Girls!"? I don't think so. They'd go hysterical on me. The whole guy's soccer team is going to go against me!" I replied.  
  
"Don't worry. I bet you that they won't notice a thing." Mimi said as she stretched out her hand to bet.  
  
"All right. I'll bet you five dollars." I said as I took her hand and shake it.   
  
"Deal!" she said with a grin on her face.   
  
Afterschool, we had to test our bet. So we went to the coffee shop the guys always go to after practice. There they were. For the five dollars, I had to do it. So I patted Tai on the back and said, "What's up, girls?" There was a moment of silence and I thought I won the bet.  
  
Unbelievably, they just looked up and said in unison, "Nothing much, Sora!" Can you believe it? I just called them girls and they didn't care. Strange people these days. Oh well.  
  
Then I looked over at Mimi, she already had her hand out. I put the five dollars in her hand and she put it in her pink wallet. When the guys saw Mimi, all except for Tai and Matt invited her to sit down. Tai is just a sports man. He's cool, but I think that he only cares about sports. He hates the mushy stuff. Matt was too busy being jealous since he'd had a crush on Mimi for a long time. It was our little secret.   
  
Mimi sat down between Matt and Guy. I went and sat next to Tai on the edge. He spoke to me first. "What's up?"  
  
I answered casually, "Nothing much. Except that the big game is coming up. Are you excited?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to beat your team." He teased.  
  
Even though I knew that he was teasing, I had to get him back. "You will not!"  
  
"Sora, come on. You know that my team will win." he said. He sounded a little more serious this time.  
  
"Uh-no. My team can beat your team!" I insisted.  
  
"We're guys. We can beat your girl team anywhere." He joked. Now he'd threw me off. That's what a sexist would say. I was fuming by then. So I got up and grabbed Mimi's wrist and dragged her up too. She sheepishly waved goodbye to the guys and followed me out the door. Tai seemed clueless about who he'd offended me.   
  
When we got out the door, we began heading to my house to get my stuff since Kari and I are sleeping over her house tonight. She asked me why I was so furious. I told her what happened and she was angry also. She assured me that she'd root for us. I doubt it though cause practically the whole cheerleading team was either in love with Tai or Matt.  
  
We had loads of fun at the sleepover. I practically forgot about Tai. I made Mimi confess that she has a huge crush on Matt and I made Kari confess that she had a crush on T.K.. They were trying to get back at me. So they kept mentioning names of guys in our school. Cute guys to be exact. I just kept saying no over and over again. Just when it was beginning to get boring, Mimi mentioned Tai. I froze. I've never really thought about this, but now that I do, I'm not so sure.   
  
Kari thought that Mimi was out of her mind. "MY BROTHER?? Are you crazy, Mimi? Who would like my brother?"  
  
"Hmmm, Let's see. Oh, I know, practically three quarters of my cheerleading squad." Mimi replied.  
  
"Wow, my brother, cheerleading squad, my brother, cheerleading squad, that's wrong." Kari said, stunned.  
  
"Yea, why would I like Tai? He's just a good friend, that's all! You must be crazy to think that I'd like him" I said. I was crossing my fingers though. I needed time to think it over. But how can I have feelings for Tai though? He'd been my best friend for a long time. I don't think that I have feelings for him. But deep down inside, something tells me that I might be wrong........  
  
  



	2. For the Love of the Game 2

Disclaimer on part 1  
  
For the Love of the Game: Part 2(Final)  
  
I lied to Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa that I was sick so I could go home and think about my relationship with Tai. They were really nice about it and had a driver drive me home. I've known them for a long time and they're like family now. That's because since Mimi is an only child, she gets lonely. So a lot of times, I sleep over or just hang out at her house.   
  
Anyway, my mom was pretty surprised to see me. She thought that I was really sick so she let me stay in my room the whole time. When the lights were out, I laid down on my bed and stared at the dark ceiling. Do I like Tai or not? Then, my phone rang. I picked it up and said, "Hello, this is Sora Takenouchi, can I help you?"  
  
"Hi, Sora? Can you meet me at the park right now at the swings? I need to talk to you. It's really important." A voice from the other side of the line requested. I realized that that voice belonged to Tai. What could he possibly want to talk to me about at eleven o'clock at night?   
  
"All right, Tai. If it's that important!" Without waiting for a good bye, I hung up and ran into the living room to find my mom watching TV I knew that she probably wouldn't let me go this late at night, but I'll have to try. When she noticed I was there, she asked me what I wanted. I had to think of an excuse quick!  
  
"Um, Mom, I............. " right then, I secretly poured out all the Tylenol pills onto the counter. "I have to get more Tylenol pills." I said as I held up the empty box. I know, it's a lame excuse, but I couldn't think of anything else that fast.  
  
"Hmm, that's strange, I could've sworn that was a full box. Oh well. You can go back and rest, sweetie, I'll go get some." She said as she began to get up.  
  
"NO!!!!" Then she stared at me for a reason. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to meet your TV show."  
  
"No, darling, it's all right. Nothing good is on anyway." she said.  
  
"No, that's all right. I mean, you need time to relax. It must be hard being a mother all the time. And plus, I'm not tired anymore so I may as well go for a walk while I'm at it. So don't worry. Bye!" With that, I jetted towards the door. I'm not exactly lying material, but that was pretty easy.  
  
When I got there, Tai was already rocking on a swing. When he saw me, he stood up and almost tripped onto the floor. I couldn't help but giggle a little. He seemed a little frigid than usual. When I caught up to him, he said in a strange tone, "Hi Sora."  
  
"Hi, Tai, what did you wanted to tell me?" I asked straight to the point. I didn't want to be out too late or my mom would suspect something.   
  
"Um, I want to say that I....." He began, but then he stopped and look down. And for the first time, I think I saw him blush because of me.   
  
"Keep going." I urged him on.   
  
"Huh?" He asked cluelessly.  
  
"You wanted to say that you...." I said. Now I was getting impatient. I did not lie to my mom to come out to hear some stuttering.   
  
"I wanted to say that I have a crush on you." He said it so fast that I needed time to figure out what he said. But before I could say anything, he hugged me. For some reason, I felt a flame going through my body, heating up my blood, making my heart burn. But it was a good feeling. It was then that I realized........ I felt that same way about him. So I hugged him back.   
  
He seemed surprised and pulled away for a minute. His hands were still on my arms. My hands were still on his arms. I nodded to say that I felt the same way. I wasn't sure if he'd understand. But I knew he did the instance he flashed a huge smile. He hugged me again. It was a long hug. A really nice one.......  
  
After we broke apart, I completely forgot the time. I looked at my watch and it said.....ELEVEN THIRTY??? I still have to get Tylenol! I gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned around to run to the drug store. When I stared back, I just saw him rubbing his cheek where I kissed him. Too stunned, definitely. Good thing I didn't kiss him on the lips.   
  
When I got home, it was eleven thirty five. My mom didn't notice a thing. Thank God! I can't believe that just happened! Mimi was right! No wonder he has his own 'I Love Tai' fanclub. I had to call Mimi! If she hadn't brought this up, I could've think that I don't like Tai and pass up this opportunity of a lifetime.   
  
Someone picked up after two rings, it was Mimi. That's a good thing because I really didn't want to talk to her parents. "Hello?" she didn't sound tired at all.   
  
"HI!! Thank you, thank you! Guess what?" I know I sounded really excited.  
  
"You're welcome and what?" she asked. I think she was a little bewildered.   
  
"Tai said that he had a crush on me!" I squeaked. Then I began to regret telling her. What if he didn't want anyone else to know? What if he thinks that I have a big mouth?   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! MY CHEERLEADING SQUAD IS GOING TO HATE YOU!!!!!!!" Mimi yelled. Then there was a beep. So I told Mimi to hold on and I clicked over. It was Matt.  
  
"Congratulations, Sora!! Tai told me what happened!" Matt exclaimed. I guess I shouldn't worry about that secret thing, right?   
  
"Yeah, well, I got to go cause Mimi's on the other line. See you tomorrow!" Then, without waiting for a reply, I clicked over. Mimi wasn't on the phone anymore. It was Kari.  
  
"OH MY GOD, SORA!!!!!! YOU'RE REALLY GOING OUT WITH MY BROTHER?" She asked even though she knew that it was true.  
  
"Uh huh." I replied. We stayed up all night talking about boys since Mimi had two phones.   
  
A week past by and everything seemed the same as usual. Except everyone's talking about me and Tai. We hung out as usual and the night before the big game, Matt asked Mimi. I thought that Mimi was going to faint, but I guess she didn't. Instead she gave him a big hug. It was soooo sweet!   
  
Something else happened on the night before the big game. Jen called and asked me a question that puzzled me for a long time. "So should we lose on purpose?" She said that guys don't like girls who beat them. I was sure Tai wouldn't mind. But for some reason, I felt queasy. I wasn't really sure what to do. I would've called Mimi except she went on a date with Matt. I couldn't call Kari because she's his sister.   
  
I stayed up all night. The more I thought about it, the more I was unsure. I wanted to forget the whole subject. But I know that this was something that I couldn't avoid. If I let him win, then I'd be kicked out of the team for sure AND he'd think that I suck, which I don't. But If I win, then he might feel bad. Oh what should I do?  
  
Then thankfully, Mimi called. She was going to tell me about her wonderful date, but then she could here a puzzled tone in my voice. She asked me what's wrong and I told her everything and how I felt. Then she told me something I would never forget.  
  
"Sora, sports and guys are two totally different things. You have to understand that. You can't get them confused. You go out with Tai because you like him. And you play sports for your love of the game. Then do the same thing tomorrow. Play from the heart. Play for the love of the game. Don't worry about winning, play for fun." Then she hung up and left me alone to decide what to do.  
  
The next day, I was completely tense. The cheerleaders were cheering both sides on. The first half of the game was terrible. Our team was sooo bad. I was still worrying about Tai. During break, I didn't know what to do. If this keeps up, I'd be kicked out for sure.   
  
When break was over, I was still lost. I felt like part of me is missing. Then I caught a glimpse of Mimi. She had her hand over her heart. Then her words keep repeating in my ear.......play for the love of the game...play for the love of the game. Then, it seemed like I found the missing piece of my puzzle. I was too worried about winning like Mimi said. I'm just going to have a little fun beating the boys bad.  
  
The next half went smoothly. We needed one more point to tie up the game. I gave it my best shot to shoot it in....... and IT WENT IN!!!!!! The referee blew the whistle and the game was over. We tied it. Coach went over to me and said, "Nice job pulling it back together."  
  
Then. My team lifted me up and Tai's team lifted him up. Then he smiled at me and held out his hand, "Great game."  
  
I returned the smile, took his hand and shook it, "Yeah, great game." I looked over at Mimi and mouthed, "thanks." She just smiled and winked at me. Then she walked away. I've always remembered her lesson. Play for the love of the game......  
  
  
  



End file.
